


Sammy's No Good, Terrible, Very Bad Day

by HeidiJames28



Series: We're a Family First and Cricketers Second [10]
Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Family, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad, autistic sam curran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeidiJames28/pseuds/HeidiJames28
Summary: Sammy has a very bad day but don't worry because his family will eventually make it better.
Relationships: Dom Bess/Sam Curran, Jimmy Anderson/Alastair Cook, Jonny Bairstow/Chris Woakes, Jos Buttler/Joe Root, Sam Billings/Jason Roy
Series: We're a Family First and Cricketers Second [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103888
Comments: 692
Kudos: 8





	Sammy's No Good, Terrible, Very Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> I have been feeling the sads today so I decided to make Sammy feel the sads. This does have comfort in it though. I wrote this while periodically crying and without sleeping for like two or three days so I don't know if it's actually any good but hopefully you enjoy it.

Jimmy groaned as loud music started blaring throughout the house. He slipped out of Ollie's bed, shushing the sick boy and stomping downstairs. Ollie had fallen ill a few days ago with a nasty bout of the flu and he'd been hauled up in bed since then with a raging migraine.

"Where are you going, papa?" Ollie murmured, his tone weak and his eyes glazed as he turned to watch Jimmy. He winced harshly when he registered the noise, whining slightly as Jimmy ran a hand through his hair soothingly.

"I'm just gonna get them to turn the music down, bubba," Jimmy answered, his voice gruff yet quiet, "I'll be back in five minutes." 

Jimmy slipped out of the room, closing the door carefully behind him. He stormed downstairs, walking past Mark and Joe who were suspiciously tame as they rushed upstairs. He stopped for a second, debating following them upstairs and seeing what they were doing but he had to stop the music. 

"Samuel Cook, what on earth do you think you're doing?" Jimmy shouted as he walked into the living room, completely missing Sammy's harsh wince in response. Sammy was stood by the speaker, his hand over the volume. He turned to stare at Jimmy in shock. "Turn it down." 

Sammy's eye widened in confusion, turning the music off and tilting his head slightly. "I was ju-"

"I don't need excuses, Sam," Jimmy's voice was a low growl and Sammy stepped back slightly in fear, "Ollie has a migraine and you just thought you'd blare music through the house." 

"It wasn't me, I was ju-"

"I said no excuses," Jimmy interrupted again not letting his youngest speak. Sammy tried again but his voice died out as Jimmy glared harshly at him. "Go sit on the naughty step for half-an-hour." 

Sammy was shocked at the punishment. Normally he was only meant to sit for ten minutes maximum because he couldn't sit still for that long without getting painfully twitchy. "Papa, I-"

"NOW SAM!" Jimmy shouted again, scaring Sammy who scampered out of the room, his heart pounding in his chest and tears welling in his eyes. "We'll talk more later." 

Jimmy went back upstairs, slipping back into bed next to Ollie and cuddling him close. "Is that better, bubba?"

"Thanks, Papa," Ollie mumbled, curling into Jimmy's chest and falling promptly asleep. His head no longer pounding as aggressively as the music stopped. 

\--

Downstairs, a young blond sat on the bottom step, sniffling heavily as tears streamed down his face. He drew his knees up, tucking them under his chin and wrapping his arms around his shins. Sammy rocked slightly, humming lightly under his breath in an attempt to self-soothe. His heart constricted, his chest tightening as every breath hurt to take. He wanted a cuddle from his papa but obviously that wasn't happening. He hated disappointing Jimmy and obviously the man was extremely angry at him even if he wasn't completely sure what he'd done wrong. 

* * * * *

"Jason?" Sammy called out knocking on the door hesitantly. It was just gone three p.m. and he was starving, Jimmy and Jason were the only two adults in the house and Sammy was way too nervous to ask Jimmy for help. 

"What do you want Sammy?" Jason groaned out, rolling over and glaring at Sammy. Sam, Jos, and Jonny had been gone on a wicket keepers retreat for the past week and it was safe to say everyone was missing the three adults. 

"I was just wondering if you could help me make some lunch," Sammy's voice faded slightly as he spoke, reaching a hand up to clutch his shoulder and closing off slightly. "I'm not meant to use the kitchen but I'm really hungry." 

"Go ask, Jimmy, I can't be arsed," Jason snapped, his voice harsh causing Sammy to whimper quietly and back away slightly. 

"Sorry, Jase," Sammy whispered, his throat catching as tears welled again, "didn't mean to bother you." He clutched his shoulder tighter and left the room, his chest was tight and Sammy felt like he couldn't get enough air into his lungs. He leant against the wall, bracing his hands on his legs and breathing in slowly. 

He forced air in, breathing deeply until the tightness in his chest disappeared and he felt less anxious. Sammy slipped downstairs, walking into the kitchen and deciding to make his own food. If no-one would feed him, then they couldn't get annoyed if he went into the kitchen unsupervised. 

\--

"Sammy," Chris Woakes gasped out, walking into the kitchen to grab a drink. He'd just got back from training to find the youngest standing on a chair and rifling through the cupboards. "Get down from the chair before you hurt yourself."

Sammy turned sheepishly, slipping off the chair and landing on the ground gracefully. "Hi Uncle Chris," he started, attempting to explain away his actions without saying anything incriminating, "I was just a bit peckish."

"You know you're not meant to be in the kitchen alone," Chris admonished, pressing a kiss to Sammy's forehead and ruffling his hair. Chris had never been good at telling the babies off as he melted as soon as they looked at him. "You're also not meant to snack between meals." 

"But I wasn't snack-" 

"I don't want to hear it," Chris interrupted, stopping Sammy from defending himself so he didn't fully have to punish the young blond. "Go to your room now and I won't tell Ali." 

"Okay," Sammy sighed out. His day was going from bad to worse and he couldn't be bothered to stand and fight with Chris. His stomach was grumbling painfully and he was starving but at least he had a date with Bessie to cheer him up and hopefully make this day feel a little bit better. 

* * * * * 

Sammy was sat on the swing in the front garden, kicking his feet dejectedly. Bessie was meant to pick him up at quarter to four and Sammy had been sitting excitedly, waiting for him to arrive. Four o'clock had come and gone and with every passing minute, his heart was sinking further into his chest. 

His phone pinged and he pulled it out, frowning as Bessie's name flashed across the screen. 

**16:17 King**

_Baby, I_ _'m so sorry._

_The stupid coaches won't let me leave. Told me I haven't done enough work to go early today._

_They wouldn't let me on my phone to text you._

**16:17 Princess**

_It's fine. I understand. Can't make the coaches let you leave, right?_

**16:18 King**

_I'll make it up to you tomorrow, princess. I promise._

_I have to go back to work now._

_I love you._

**16:18 Princess**

_Can't wait. Miss you._

_Train well._

_I love you more._

Sammy stared at his phone waiting for Dom's usual _'impossible I love you the most'_ but it never came. He shoved his phone back in his pocket, walking into the house and heading straight to his room. 

He cuddled under the blankets, tugging Bessie's pillow to his chest and burying his face in the fabric. It smelt just like Dom and Sammy cried, his tears streaming down his face, soaking the material. He was done with today and he was going to sleep until everything was better. Sammy eventually fell asleep with tears drying on his cheeks and still wet eyes. 

* * * * *

"What's for tea, dad?" Sammy questioned, his throat rough as he walked into the kitchen. He pressed a gentle kiss to Ali's cheek. 

"Risotto," Ali responded, turning to smile at Sammy and frowning slightly when he saw how rough his youngest looked. He caught Sammy wince and grimace at the thought and sighed slightly. "It's all that's on offer so if you don't want it you can go to bed but that's it."

"Okay, dad. I'm just gonna head to bed then." Sammy hated risotto, the texture was so slimy it made him want to scratch his own skin off. He was sure he'd told Ali this before but it seemed as though the man had forgotten. It was alright though because he could always wake up early tomorrow and have a big breakfast. 

He slipped upstairs, pulling his favourite teddy and blanket off the bed and crawled underneath. Sammy only hid under the bed when he wanted to limit the world, keeping everything dark and quiet until he could bear to face the world again. 

For what felt like the thousandth time today, he cried. His chest heaving as sobs wracked his frame. His teddy's ear slipped into his mouth and he chewed it harshly for comfort, his hands reaching up and grabbing fistfuls of his hair. 

* * * * *

"We're home," Jos announced, swinging the door open. He laughed, smiling happily, as Joe raced towards him leaping slightly and easily being caught by his boyfriend. Joey scattered kisses across Jos's face, pulling him in for a messy and heated make-out session in front of their entire family. 

Across the room, Jonny had received a similar greeting from Chris, who was blushing fiercely, his usual cheery smile on his face as he wrapped his arms tightly around his ginger. Sam and Jason had kissed lightly, preferring to keep their affection for private, before wrapping each other up tightly in warm hugs.

The couples detached and the three keepers greeted the rest of their family with tight hugs and warm kisses. Jonny looked around noticing only Ollie and Sammy were missing from the greeting. "How's Ollie feeling?" 

"His fever broke yesterday and his only real symptom today was a migraine and fatigue so it looks like he's doing much better," Jimmy explained, slinging an arm around Ali's shoulders and pressing a gentle kiss to his jawline.

"How was Sammy yesterday? Can't have been easy," Jonny asked, growing concerned when everyone looked confused. "It was his dad's anniversary. He told me he'd told someone before I left." Jonny was always the person that Sammy turned to for comfort about his dad and vice versa, they understood the grief and pain in a way that the other's couldn't. 

"Shit," Ben breathed out, wincing slightly and looking away in shame and guilt, "he told me a few days ago but I completely forgot. I am so sorry, I should have done something."

Jonny sighed dragging his hands along his face. "It's fine," he spoke after a few long minutes of silence, "if you didn't notice he was upset the likelihood is that he was distracted enough during the day." 

"He seemed alright last night," Bessie assured, the couple never spoke about Sammy's dad and Dom never pushed him too not wanting to make the blond uncomfortable. "He was a bit quiet but we watched The Little Mermaid and he was singing along so I didn't think anything of it." 

"Where is my little munchkin?" Sam asked, glancing towards the stairs. Sammy was normally the first person to come and greet his mother but Sam hadn't even heard movement upstairs. 

"He didn't want to eat risotto for tea so I told him he couldn't have anything else and he went to bed," Ali explained, shrugging slightly. It hadn't seemed like that big of a deal but based on Sam's expression, Ali had drastically missed something. 

"That, while ridiculously stupid, is not enough to keep Sammy from coming to say hello," Sam spoke, his words being forced out through a fake smile. He glanced around, Jason, Jimmy, Chris, and Bessie's guilty expressions. "What did you four do?"

"He came to me earlier," Jason started, moving away from his boyfriend slightly to save himself being hit when he admitted his stupidity. "He wanted me to make him lunch at like three but I was in bed so I told him to go see Jimmy. Admittedly, I may have been a bit harsh about it when he asked." 

"I see," Sam spoke, turning to Jimmy and facing him. "And what did you do when he came to you, James?" 

"He didn't come to me because I may have told him off this morning." Jimmy went on to defend his actions, not seeing anything wrong with what he did. "Ollie was asleep with a migraine and music started blaring. I came down to find Sammy fiddling with the dials so I sent him to sit on the naughty step for thirty minutes while I went back up to Ollie."

"I saw him in the kitchen," Chris spoke, glancing down in guilt. "I thought he was trying to snack between meals so I told him if he left the kitchen I wouldn't tell on him."

"You're not in trouble, Chris," Sam reassured, sending him a friendly smile before turning on Bessie. "What happened with you, Dom?"

"We were meant to go on a date but the coaches wouldn't let me leave and I had to tell him like thirty minutes after I was meant to be here because they wouldn't let me have my phone," Dom rushed out, looking away from Sam's eyes. 

"That's fine, Bessie." Sam pulled Dom into a hug, kissing him gently on the head. "That could have happened anytime, it's not your fault. It just happened to be awful timing." 

"You three, however," Sam continued, turning to face Ali, Jimmy, and Jason with a very unimpressed stare. They all stepped back slightly in fear as overprotective Sam Billings entered the room (when it came to his baby, Sam could be more protective than Ben and Jos combined).

"To sum up what has happened in the past twenty-four hours. You forgot his dad's death so he had to deal with that alone. Jimmy then shouted at an autistic child with noise hypersensitivity for most likely trying to turn it down. He then sent him to the naughty step without explaining what he'd done wrong and went to treat Ollie so therefore not giving him any comfort of praise when his punishment was over." Jimmy gulped at Sam's words the weight of his actions finally hitting him.

"Jason Roy," Sam glared at his boyfriend. "My baby came to you for food, when we all know how hard it is to get him to ask for actual help and you sent him away without even checking he got food."

"In my defence-"

"No," Sam interrupted, not letting Jason finish his sentence before turning slightly to raise his eyebrows at Ali. "You made one of the only foods that child won't eat because it's too slimy for him and then told him if he didn't want it, he wasn't eating. This means that today my baby has been punished unfairly and without comfort and also not been given any food for the whole day."

"How do we fix this?" Ali asked, his heart sinking as he thought about the pain and anguish Sammy would have been through in the last few days.

"Bessie run upstairs and see if he's in bed for me please." Dom obliged, racing up the stairs and coming back down a few moments later with a saddened shake of the head. "Everyone but Dom, Jos, and Chris find everything fluffy, warm, and soft that you can and create the best fort ever in the den. We'll be in once we find Sammy." 

Everyone rushed away, not wanting to incur Sam's wrath, leaving behind only the four not mentioned. "Bessie go see if he's gone up to the loft but please stay safe. Jos check if he's hiding with Stuart and Finny and please get them to head to the spare room. Chris, please see if he's hiding in any of the trees." 

"What are you gonna do?" Jos questioned, heading towards the living room as he spoke. 

"Text someone for help." 

"Alright," Jos shrugged, walking outside to try and find his youngest nephew. Sam pulled his phone out, clicking on an unused contact and hoping he could help. 

**18:43 Sam Billings**

_Sammy's had a hard day, do you have any idea where he'd hide?_

**18:45 Tom Curran**

_This close to the anniversary, look for somewhere dark and tight. He used to hide under the bed and in his wardrobe when he was younger._

_Is he okay?_

**18:45 Sam Billings**

_He will be. We've got him._

**18:46 Tom Curran**

_I trust you guys. Let me know if he needs me. I spoke to him yesterday but he seemed pretty good._

**18:47 Sam Billings**

_Will do, TC._

Sam rushed up to Sammy's room, checking the cupboard which came up empty. He heard a slight sniffle and turned to the bed. He sent off another quick text before shoving his phone back into his pocket.

**18:49 Mama to The Family**

_I've found him. Everyone head to the den, we'll be soon._

Sam lay down next to the bed, resting his palm on his arms and looking at the bundle hiding under the bed. "Sammy," he cooed, stretching his hand out and brushing his hand gently against Sammy's arm. 

Sammy was wrapped up in a ball, tugging harshly at his hair and rocking gently. He turned slightly to look at Sam, big watery eyes peeking open. "It's alright, Sammy. It's ok, mama's here. You can come out." 

It took roughly five minutes of cooing but Sammy eventually slipped out from under the bed, barrelling towards Sam and jumping into his arms. Sam just cooed soothingly, wrapping his arms tightly around the baby and rocking him.

"Mama," Sammy cried harshly, reaching a hand up to tug his hair again.

"Don't do that, baby," Sam spoke, his voice soft as he grabbed Sammy's hand, intertwining their fingers and holding it close to his chest. He pressed soft kisses to Sammy's hair, shushing him as his crying picked up. "I know it's hard, bubba, I know." 

"You left, mama," Sammy sobbed, "Papa's angry at me and I'm hungry and I annoyed Jase and everything's gone wrong." 

"I know. It's alright. Mama won't leave again, I promise. Do you want to go hang in the den? We've made a fort for you." Sam waited until his baby nodded before carefully picking him up and carrying him to the spare room. 

The room was silent as they walked in and everyone turned to look at them in shock. Sammy's eyes were red and his hair was a mess from his incessant tugging. His entire body was shaking and his eyes looked tired and dead. 

Sam gently laid him down next to Bessie who curled into his boyfriend immediately, cooing softly into his ear. Jimmy went to speak but was cut off by Sam glaring at him and angrily mouthing 'tomorrow' in his direction. 

Sammy fell asleep, surrounded by his family, feeling safe and calm for the first time since the music had woken him up earlier that morning.


End file.
